


Rain

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Category: Pandect (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Habits, Animal Instincts, Animals with Souls, Multi, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: She's not fond of the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vrede is mine. Aethen and Jules belong to friends of mine.

Sometimes, the rain was good for reflection. Sometimes, it was good simply to exist. That was for other people.  
  
Vrede found the rain dreary, cold and wet, the exact opposite of what she'd been brought up with as a girl. The Egyptian desert was hot, dry, and sunny, not clouded with pregnant storm clouds or streaked with angry lightning. The Queen frowned dispassionately at the nonexistent skyline of the European landscape, wondering ideally how her Drones had ever managed to convince her to move into the chilly atmosphere. It wasn't even her native culture, so she stuck out badly, and it was hard to walk around without human clothes. Aeth and Julian provided for her adoringly, but to be honest, she didn't even have a clue what portion of the world she was in anymore. She knew they had homes in Europe and France both, but her inability with geography and modern languages threw her off a good deal.  
  
Aeth gave her his sweater, too, for her to wear when she got chilly. It was easily eighty degrees in the house right now, but she wore the spotted thing anyway. Being from the desert of oppressive sunshine and sweltering heat, it was chilly but not cold. That, and it was -Aeth's-.  
  
Julian did not share his scarf, but that was okay. He wore it always, except when she managed to find the perfectly kissable skin underneath. She loved to see the pale skin underneath, a testament to how close they had come, when he willingly removed to to give his lovers access. When he did so the first time, Vrede had been so pleased; Aeth had to remove his piercings by himself, bothered by the way the Frenchman had withered under her firm but cautious explorations, almost as though trying to find what had caused the change of heart.  
  
....it had been raining that day....  
  
Vrede frowned further at the confused buzzing of the hive in the corner, hung from the ceiling above a variety of flowering, potted plants native to the area. It was a unique sort of nectar, an acquired taste. But the honey was sweet; one day, perhaps in a warmer area, they might could have a bigger hive. Her Drones hadn't promised, but she hoped so. Both their homes here were too far north of the equator for her to be satisfied with the temperature. She wanted the mica sprinkled deserts of her ancestral homeland, but, she could suppose that was too much to ask of them. While she was freezing to death, they would wither and die in the weather and lack of hydrogen. She wanted to keep them happy. She didn't protest.  
  
It took a few minutes for the noise to die down, and she listened quietly, contemplatively, as they worked, sharp eyes catching the patterns danced, instinctively translating it. Just someone worried about where she was.... the Queen had merely gone for a quick flight. Uncommon among regular bees, but Vrede was hardly regular. She did not couple with the males in the animal kingdom anymore, favoring instead the ladybug and dormouse she had become so attached to.  
  
Aethen and Julian.... Aethy and Jules, hers. The thought made her smile and direct her attention back to the rainstorm contemplatively.  
  
She practically jumped out of her skin when the sound of something hitting the floor came from behind her a few minutes later, however, spinning to find a drenched lawyer with an equally drenched suitcase as the man began working himself out of drenched clothes. Another Ace came out from the bedroom,  familiar brown hair and pink scarf; Julian was dry. That didn't make sense; the gymnast was out today too.... "When did you come in?" The past few years with them had made her English a good deal better than the blocky speech she'd used in her youth, but anyone else would think it a strange sound instead. To ears not used to hearing it, her accent was as thick and heavy as when she'd begun learning, but rainy days of wonderful prizes had taken them to a point where they no longer heard it. To the three of them, it was a simple, communal language with no barriers.  
  
Vrede liked it that way. She didn't have to pray they could understand her over her accent.   
  
"You were taking a nap." None of them did. To the three of them, such things like accents didn't exist for each other. Still, Vrede supposed that could have been the only time the mouse could have snuck in...  
  
The rain made her wary, nervous, like a butterfly in the path of a hurricane. Water from the sky was unfamiliar to her, and so to avoid the unfamiliar, to escape it, she did the same thing she did should the Pharaoh's Guards have chased her (or other like authorities). She hid.  
  
The best place, the safest place, had been their bed, dressed in Aeth's sweater that smelled like him and curled up with Julian's pillow. With them both at work, it had been the best she could get. For a while, she had escaped the lighter rains and the dreary morning after her Drones had left. The rolling thunder had roused her form her safety with nightmares and huge dollops against the window panes. _Julian must have been in the shower_ , she thought wryly, watching him pass the other male a towel. Aeth looked like something the proverbial cat had drug in. No one would have appreciated the analogy in this house, however, so it was not spoken.  
  
A wicked loud clap of thunder had her jerking forward to the two men, and she glowered at them, daring them to say anything. Ninety percent of the weather here was rain and storm, with the other ten being mostly fog, it seemed. Vrede refused to count days of sunshine less she realize just how little it showed it's face.  
  
The way she clung to her lovers was both cute and unsurprising. The larger storms always got to the Bee.  
  
"Let's take our minds off it."  
  
Such wise words....  
  
Though  Vrede would never admit it, she didn't hate the rain. Sprawled out on the faux fur rug, Jules' pink scarf and pink shoes and Athey's grey suit and suitcase all discarded in a pile somewhere with her talons and the sweater she'd stolen, she decided that if this happened every time it rained, maybe it would rain every day of the year.....


End file.
